


Shinji

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (melania voice) Hello, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Human brains are fragile, aren't they?





	

A fraction of seconds.

That's all it took to make Leo go into a near death experience.

It's common knowledge that Leo Tsukinaga can drive ; what might not be known however is that he is actually quite the excellent driver. No accidents, no infractions...Well, not minding that one time he drew slightly faster than normal because the Ruka's school called to say she had gotten injured during her school trip.

One accident a sunday night, 8:33 PM.

A drunk teenage driver.

No deaths (thankfully), three injured and one uninjured

* * *

 

30 minutes.

It had been 30 minutes since Tsukasa last called Leo to know where he was. Leo had said he was right around the corner.

"Stupid," He grumbled. How dare he arrive late for their anniversary ? He knew Leo had tendencies to be late and forget things but he wouldn't forget something like this, right?

The sirens were loud.

Wait, the sirens ?

A few minutes went by and Tsukasa's cellphone went off ; it was the ringtone Leo made for him on his birthday. "It must be him." He hummed quietly.

Unknown caller ID.

"Mr. Suou? Suou Tsukasa?" An unknown, rough voice was heard through the speaker.

"Yes...? That is me."

"Ah, good. This is a call from the Hospital. Leo Tsukinaga was in a car accident and you-"

Tsukasa hadn't heard the rest of it.

His cellphone had fallen to the ground.

* * *

 

At the sight of his boyfriend, Tsukasa lightened up instantly and ran towards the white hospital bed, hugging Leo like his life depended on it, "Leader! Leader, you stupid idiot! I was so worried, I thought you had died..." By the sound of it, Tsukasa was terribly close to tears.

Leo coughed, a bit painfully, at the hug and his eyes shifted a bit nervously, "Oh ! Are you a newbie ? Wahaha ! How interesting that I meet you in my hospital bed ! Hmm...I wonder, could this be a sign from the aliens?"

At this very moment, Tsukasa felt like the room had gotten cold. "...'Newbie?' W-What do you mean, Leader...It isn't the time for jokes..." He laughed, anxiety starting to creep in his mind. The doctor had warned him about possible memory loss from the crash since it had been a very huge physical shock for Leo but, that kind of thing only happened in movies, right?

"Aren't you? I don't think I've seen you around before. Aren't you too young to be a first year? ....Uwaah ! Are you some kind of prodigy ?!" He gasped, eyes widening and looking like they were sparkling.

Tsukasa thought it was kind of cute at first. But then a blank look took place on his face, "...What are you talking about...? Is this some kind of joke? I'm 15 and I'm not a prodigy. Leader, please stop joking now. "

"But I'm not joking ! Why do you keep asking that? Do you have short term memory? You should get that checked. Wait, is there a remedy for that? "

Tsukasa decided to cut him before he started rambling again, "Okay...L-Leader- ..." He took a shakey breath, his voice wavering, "Leo-san, we stopped that 'Who are you' game months ago, you know? Don't you remember? "

Leo frowned and shook his head. "How would I remember if we've never met?"

"Y-You cant be serious...Please..." He grabbed Leo's hands and gently stroked them with his thumbs. "You know me, right? "

Leo stared at his hands then looked back at Tsukasa's face. "Hmmmm..." He stared intensely at Tsukasa's figure as if searching for something, "...Nope. I really have no clue who you are !" Suddenly, Leo's eyes widened, realisation sinking in. For a second, Tsukasa felt some sort of hope, "Right! I don't think you even gave me your name! Wait, wait, no no no. Let me guess....Hmm...You like like you could be a 'Shinji'. Get it? It sounds like 'Shinri' ! Wahahaha!"

Tears were slowly building up in eyes. This was starting to look bad, really really bad. Sure, it was in his King's nature to be playful and joking but....Leader....Leo-san would never do this. This is too cruel to be some kind of joke. "...It's 'Suou'. 'Suou Tsukasa'. Will you please give me a minute?" He smiled gently, not wanting Leo to see how he really feels at the moment, "I have to tell the nurse something. "

Leo smiled and nodded, "Ohh! Okay, Shinji! You're trying to make me better, right? Thank you! I love you!" 

**Author's Note:**

> thsi is for my friends so they can hate me


End file.
